guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramlethal Valentine
Ramlethal Valentine is a major character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series, who first appeared as a non-playable boss character in the arcade version of Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-. An antagonist and servant of the Universal Will, Ramlethal later became a playable character in an update on April 8, 2014. Design Ramlethal has the appearance of a dark-skinned teenage girl with white hair and golden eyes with bronze highlights. Her outfit in battle comprised of a black and white cap styled after cat ears, and a large white cape with shoulder pads with holes for her arms to pass through. The cape seems to be a type of Lucifero given its organic and somewhat sentient nature (the cape's underside looks somewhat fleshy and its edge possesses retractable saw-like teeth (for tearing her opponents' flesh). Underneath the cape she wears the minimum article of clothing which comprises of white shorts, a broad white strap with round buckle worn as a tube top, and smaller versions of the aforementioned straps as accessories on her thighs and arms. She has two Luciferos by her side that have bat-like wings and carry katana-styled greatswords on her behalf. The left Lucifero is white whereas the right one is black. Personality As a Valentine and Backyard life-form, Ramlethal is devoid of emotions, having no desires of her own and neither like or dislike anything. She has no concept of right or wrong, and views the orders of her "Mother" as an absolute command that she does not question. She view herself as a obedient "tool" to be used to achieve a goal. She is unable to place any kind of value on anything other than her assigned target. However, Ramlethal starts to show signs of faint but undeniable emotions the more she interacts with others; for example, in her Animo Estingi she shows anger by baring her fangs at her opponent. Somewhat lacking in capacity for falsehood, Ramlethal is nevertheless able to withhold information or even to bluff her way through certain situations. She is initially not aware of it, but she indeed has personality all her own. Once she no longer has a purpose, Ramlethal starts to open up thanks to Sin and Elphelt's efforts, and develops fondness for a magehound. Even so, she emotes little, having deadpan reactions to either pain or the antics of others. Following her encounter with Bedman, Ramlethal no longer refers herself as a tool of her Mother but as "unique". Story Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' A lone girl who declared war on the entire world. She is a non-human life form born in the Backyard, which governs all of creation. She is the successor to the Valentine who orchestrated the prior Baptism 13 Incident (the Illyrian Invasion). As an assassin of the Merciless Apocalypse, her objective is the extermination of the human race, and to that end she has formed an alliance of convenience with the United Nations Senate. Waking the "Cradle" is her sole objective and mission. Ramlethal Valentine appeared on October 21, 2187 at 12:12 in Japan and declared war on the world, threatening to kill anyone she deemed "unworthy". After being taken into custody by Illyria (caused by her sister's interference), she is interrogated briefly by Sol and Ky. Sin Kiske, however, simply tries to get her to open up by having her develop emotions and free thought. Over time, he makes some progress as Ramlethal shows slight signs of emotion. These growing emotions are also fed by Elphelt, who wishes for Ram to help Ky and the others. When Bedman is sent by "Mother" to eliminate Ramlethal, he agrees to do so as he sees her as a thing, not a person. He is quite shocked, however, to see she has gained emotions and thus can't bring himself to kill a "little girl." In the Final Chapter of Story Mode, her emotions and convictions are seen to have developed further as she stops her sister from self-destructing and returns Elphelt to her non-programmed state of mind. She is last seen in the company of Sol, Ky, and Sin as she watches her sister being summoned back into the Backyard. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-'' ''Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2 Abilities Ramlethal uses two balloon-styled familiars named Lucifero as a weapon, which can combine with each other. They also carry her two greatswords that she can summon and telekinetically control. She can alter their size and increase their destructive capabilities by charging them with energy. Her organic cloak changes its shape and can be used offensively during battle. She can generate claws made of energy, bind her enemies within a magic field, fire various energy bursts and projectiles, and materialize a green barrier to protect herself. She is also incredibly fast, capable of closing the distance between herself and an opponent instantaneously. Ramlethal also possesses a self-destruct mechanism. As a Copy and soul candidate for Justice, she is exceptionally powerful, as stated by various characters, including Dizzy, Ky and Sol. Haehyun's Tuning analysis states that Ramlethal's Ki structure is like a "wind instrument", meaning that she has a vast amount of mana without a filter to regulate it. Powerful from the onset, uncovering her hidden emotions and gaining a drive beyond her Mother's orders has made her even stronger, as implied in ''-REVELATOR-''. Musical themes * Diva of Despair - Guilty Gear Xrd Quotes Ramlethal's quotes reflect her lack of familiarity at expressing emotions, barely reacting at others' attacks. She is also perhaps the character whose had the most change in interpersonal intro quotes with other characters, reflecting her changing of sides. Gallery 5d4d41bd5006b983d8137266f09a0c99 copia.png|Ramlethal's previous artwork in SIGN. LastPeriodxGuiltyGear_Ramlethal.png|Rameltha's render in the Guilty Gear Xrd x Last Period crossover event Ramletherl Valentine.jpg Ramlethal_Valentine.gif Trivia *Of the Valentines, Ramlethal is the only one who has yet to reveal a secondary/true form. Also, unlike Elphelt and the first Valentine, she doesn't have an appearance similar to Aria. *In ''-REVELATOR-'', Ramlethal gives a genuine smile during her victory pose as opposed to her slasher smile seen in ''-SIGN-''. *Many of Ramlethal's special moves are words in the constructed language, Esperanto. **Daruo = I give her **Marteli = hammer **Forpeli = expel **Flama Kargo = flame cargo **Sildo Detruo = sore destruction **Amino Estingi = I'm excited *In ''Dead or Alive 5: Last Round'', Lisa Hamilton received a downloadable costume based on Ramlethal. Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Xrd characters Category:Playable characters Category:Bosses Category:Females